Aniquilación: Objetivo, el lado seme de Naruto
by KyleRu
Summary: [NaruxSasu y algo Naruxtodos] Naruto es sometido a una técnica hipnótica por parte de Kakashi y Sasuke....¡que despierta su lado seme! ¿qué pasará cuando un Sasu reticente a ser atacado sufra su ataque xD


**Fic yaoi y con bastante lemon, tengo previsto que haya mucho sexo xD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Kishimoto fan del yaoi xD, él me los ha prestado .**

**Éste capítulo va dedicado a toda la gente de Mangekyou Ramen (ellos/as saben quienes son xD) sobre todo porque por ese foro hay algunas a las que les gusta el NaruSasu muajajaja (a mi me gusta más el SasuNaru, aunque al revés tampoco está mal XD). Pues eso, para ellos/as y toda la gente que lo lea, gracias y espero que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 1: Naruto…no…yo….¡yo no soy uke!_**

_Bueno Sasuke….esto ya está hecho_ –Kakashi sonreía pervertidamente-

_Ya era hora_ –Sasuke miraba ansioso al rubio-

_No se despertará hasta mañana como mínimo, la técnica hipnótica que le he aplicado es muy potente, dormirá durante bastantes horas_ –Kakashi explicaba casi sin ganas al moreno-

_Entonces….cuando se despierte ¿dejará de ser tan inocente y podrá defenderse el sólo de un ataque de esos pervertidos y maniáticos sexuales que tiene por amigos y guardaespaldas?_ –Sasuke preguntaba ilusionado al peligrís-

_Emmm.…digamos que si_ –el peligrís se rascaba la nuca-

_¿Digamos…que si?_ –Sasuke miraba al peligrís de manera sorprendida- _¿Ni tú estás seguro de que tu propia técnica funcione?_ –la cara del Uchiha cambió a una furiosa-

_Sasuke…así están las cosas, lo que te puedo asegurar es que ya no te tendrás que preocupar por si lo violan_ –Kakashi rió pervertidamente-

_Eso espero….._–Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, lo menos que podía hacer era cuidar del rubio, a parte, que si Naruto pertenecía a alguien, era a él, llevaba ya demasiado tiempo sintiendo algo especial por el rubio como para dejarlo ahora en manos de otra u otras personas-

La vida de Sasuke había cambiado bastante desde que estaba junto a Naruto y Sakura en el equipo siete. Hacia dos años que había vuelto a Konoha después de su "fuga" hacia la Aldea del Sonido, gracias sobre todo, al rubio de ojos azules, Naruto removió cielo y Tierra hasta dar con él.

Cuando encontró el paradero de Sasuke, el rubio le pidió a su grupo que lo dejaran ir a tratar con el moreno a solas. Al llegar donde el Uchiha estaba, Naruto se encontró a éste sin expresión en su rostro, parecía que ya no tuviera aprecio ni apego por la vida.

Naruto sólo dijo seis palabras, las cuales, dejaron al moreno impresionado y sobrecogido interiormente, _"te necesito, vuelve junto a mí"_. El Uchiha sin saber porqué, salió del lugar junto al rubio, acabando con Orochimaru, Kabuto y sus secuaces en el camino, esas simples cuatro palabras hicieron que las pocas ganas y el poco aprecio que Sasuke sentía en esos momentos por su vida, se llenaran de nueva esperanza.

Después de una dura vuelta a Konoha, donde a Sasuke, le costó bastantes meses volverse a ganar la confianza de la gente, terminó consiguiéndolo, en gran medida gracias a la ayuda de Naruto, éste se había convertido en casi un héroe en la villa, ya no recibía insultos ni le maltrataban como antaño, ahora era todo lo contrario.

Sasuke aparte, estaba impresionado por otra cosa, en el tiempo que estuvo fuera, Naruto se había convertido en todo un hombre, pero uno muy atractivo todo había que decirlo, Sasuke siempre había sentido algo especial por el rubio, sentimiento que no sabía distinguir, hasta que lo volvió a ver en los dominios de Orochimaru y le dijo aquellas palabras, el Uchiha comprendió que lo que sentía por el Kitsune, era algo "más" que una simple amistad.

Lo peor de todo es que no sólo él se había fijado en lo apuesto que Naruto se había convertido con el paso de los años, ni en lo sumamente atractivo que resultaba, casi la mitad de Konoha estaba detrás de él, lo que más le molestaba eran ese grupo de fanáticos que tenía ahora, eran peor que una manada de groupies sedientas de carne y sexo, lo seguían a todas partes y lo peor es que se tomaban demasiada "confianza" con el rubio-

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_¡Oe Naruto, estoy aquí¡_ -Sasuke agitaba su mano para llamar la atención del rubio, el Uchiha se encontraba sentado y esperando tranquilamente a Naruto en el puesto de ramen que tanto le gustaba a éste, el Ichiraku-

_¡Sasuke, no comas sin mí!_ –el rubio sonreía deslumbrando a todos los presentes con su belleza, al Uchiha la baba se le caía sin poder evitarlo-

El moreno bufó de pronto molesto, al darse cuenta que, detrás del rubio, venía su inseparable grupo de "guardaespaldas".

_Hola Sasuke_ –Naruto se sentó al lado del moreno mientras pedía su tazón de ramen extra gigante-

_Hola Naruto_ –Sasuke curvó una pequeña sonrisa- _hola….al resto_ –el Uchiha clavó una mirada furiosa en los guardaespaldas sin que Naruto se percatara, recibiendo una igual por parte de éstos-

_Neji, Kiba, Gaara y Sai han decidido acompañarnos para almorzar, dicen que hace mucho tiempo que no hablan contigo y te echaban de menos, Sasuke, debes ser más sociable o te quedarás sin amigos_ –Naruto sonrió mientras seguía hablando tranquilamente de lo feliz que se encontraba de que Sasuke tuviera tan buenos amigos que se preocupaban por él si no lo veían en un tiempo-

_"Es-nu-es-tro, U-chi-ha_" –Gaara vocalizaba sin emitir ningún sonido para que sólo Sasuke supiera lo que quería decir, ya que éste se encontraba mirando fijamente los labios del pelirojo, en los rostros de los cuatro "guardaespaldas" una sonrisa de superioridad, que sacaba de quicio a Sasuke, se mostró en todo su esplendor al terminar la corta frase por parte del chico de la Arena-

_(Naruto, no te enteras de nada)_ – pensó el Uchiha, mientras veía las miradas lujuriosas que aquellas bestias posaban ahora sobre el perfecto y armonioso cuerpo de su kitsune, eso lo sacaba aún más de quicio, suspirando agarro su tazón de ramen-

Sasuke tenía claro una cosa desde hace un tiempo, Naruto no había cambiado en un aspecto de su ser, a esos 18 años recién cumplidos que tenía….seguía siendo demasiado inocente, ya que, mira que no darse cuenta que Gaara había dejado su puesto de Kazekage de la Arena por él, mira que no darse cuenta que Neji había rechazado un puesto en el Anbu por él, al igual que había hecho Sai y mira que no darse cuenta que Kiba había formado todo ese grupo de "Guardaespaldas de Naruto" para supuestamente protegerlo de la organización Akatsuki……….por él, el Uchiha suspiró. Lo peor, es que Tsunade había consentido la formación de ese grupo….¡en que pensaba esa vieja borracha?.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar nuevamente, sin duda, lo peor de todo en la extrema ingenuidad del rubio, no era lo anteriormente descrito, era que no se daba cuenta del significado de las continúas invitaciones a comer y de las salidas juntos que él mismo, Sasuke Uchiha, le proponía sólo para tenerlo a su lado.

Sasuke se reafirmaba en lo dicho mientras suspiró una vez más, Naruto, a sus dieciocho años, era aún demasiado inocente, debía protegerlo como sea de esas…..hienas, que supuestamente eran sus "guardaespaldas".

_¡Sasuke!...deja de suspirar y come, se te va enfriar dattebayo_ –el rubio le sonrió animadamente mientras sorbió ramen de su plato, las hienas aún seguían relamiéndose los labios mientras observaban al rubio y él, Sasuke Uchiha, comenzó a comer su ramen, pensando que, la "reunión" de ese día, no sería tan maravillosa como él esperó-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

_Malditos guardaespaldas _–El Uchiha gruñó cabreado al recordar-

_¿Te molesta algo Sasuke¿Tal vez estabas pensando en los pretendientes de Naruto?_ –Kakashi reía pícaramente-

_¡Cállate Kakashi!...sólo de pensarlo….por eso te he pedido que le apliques esa técnica_ –Sasuke miraba al peligrís- _y más te vale que funcione_ –Sasuke miró fijamente como el rubio dormía plácidamente-

_Bueno, tranquilo, por nuestro bien y sobre todo el de Naruto, funcionará _–Kakashi se puso serio y miró a Sasuke-

_Por cierto…creo, que es hora de cobrar mi_…-el peligrís sonrió con lujuria- _recompensa _–rió bajito-

_¿Vas a cobrar por defender la vida de Naruto?_ –Sasuke miraba entre asombrado y molesto a su sensei-

_Sasuke, no te hagas el buenazo_ –Kakashi lo miró fijamente- _Naruto no está en peligro de muerte, sólo está en peligro….de ser desvirgado brutalmente por alguien que no seas tú_ –el peligrís se sonrojó mientras volvió a sonreír con perversión, se había imaginado a Naruto jadeando en su primera penetración-

_Pero_…-Sasuke se quedó mudo, no tenía argumentos, Kakashi había dado en el clavo, hacía tiempo que Kakashi se había dado cuenta de lo que el Uchiha sentía, sonrojándose volvió a hablar- _pero….yo tengo el derecho, yo….quiero a Naruto…los otros…sólo quieren su cuerpo _–Sasuke miró a Kakashi mientras le explicaba sus motivos- _yo, estoy enamorado de Naruto_ –Sasuke se sonrojó fuertemente-

_Si…es que ese cuerpo que tiene_…-Kakashi babeó un poco, no había puesto asunto a lo último que había dicho el moreno, sólo había oído "cuerpo y Naruto" y un poco de sangre ya escurrió por su nariz de nuevo-

_¿Kakashi?...-_Sasuke miró molesto al peligrís-

_¿Nani?...ahh…si…lo que te decía, quiero mi_ –sonrió con perversión otra vez- _recompensa _–con tranquilidad se limpió la sangre de la nariz-

Sasuke suspiró, tenía claro a que se refería Kakashi, ya lo había pillado echando miradas furtivas de vez en cuando o sonrojándose ante ciertos comentarios o cuando hablaba, el peligrís era demasiado obvio, ahora mismo, había salido sangre de su nariz al pensar en su recompensa, seguro que le pediría algo pervertido-

_Vale…pero esto lo hago por Naruto…sólo un beso_ –Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras por dentro no pudo evitar algo de asco, a él la única persona que le gustaba era el rubio, todas las demás personas le producían rechazo para ese tipo de contacto-

_¿Eh?_ –Kakashi miró extrañado a Sasuke, luego cayó en la cuenta- _¡ah si, vale! tu cierra los ojos que te va a gustar_ –el peligrís rió, tenía el camino libre, cobraría su merecida recompensa-

….-Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo extrañado, llevaba ya un minuto con los ojos cerrados esperando los labios babosos y lascivos de su sensei, de pronto escucho risitas-

_Juju…Naru-chan…eres tan sexy_ –Kakashi rió feliz mientras un ronquido suave del rubio se dejó oír por la habitación-

Sasuke abrió los ojos, lo que vio hizo que su furia se encendiera hasta límites insospechados.

_¡Qué le haces a Naruto so degenerado!_ –Sasuke increpó furioso a más no poder a su sensei, éste se encontraba lamiéndole un pezón al rubio, le había levantado la camiseta y por lo que se veía, el sensei lo estaba disfrutando, para más inri, el peligrís tenía una mano sobando el culo de Naruto-

_Sasuke…ya te lo dije, estoy cobrando mi recompensa ¿es que te pensabas que al que quería hacerle guarradas…..era a ti?_ –Kakashi rió despreocupadamente- _a mi me gusta Naruto_ –el peligrís dejó al rubio y se rió tontamente sonrojándose un poco por su confesión-

_¿Nani!...pero_…-Sasuke agarró una silla y la dirigió contra Kakashi sin soltarla- _¡eres un pervertido de mierda! _–antes de que la silla diera con su objetivo, éste la había esquivado-

_Sasu-kun…no te enfades, tenemos que enfrentarnos como hombres por el amor de Naru-chan_ –el peligrís sonrió como lo hacia característicamente, pero Sasuke sin saber porqué sintió un escalofrío, esa sonrisa, daba miedo esta vez- _Naru-chan es un uke….perfecto, no te lo entregaré….tan fácilmente_ –Kakashi rió escandalosamente-

_¿Qué…qué dices?...¡Naruto es mío!_ –Sasuke estampó la silla contra una pared, su furia había vuelto-

_Je, eso ya lo veremos, por hoy te dejo al cuidado de Naru-chan, en ese estado……no podrás hacerle demasiado, aunque si fuera yo, ya lo estaría desvirgando_ –el peligrís rió pervertidamente e hizo un gesto de adiós con su mano, desapareciendo en el acto, en una nube de humo-

_¡Mierda, Kakashi-teme! es que en esta aldea ¿hay alguien que no sea gay?_ –Sasuke bufó molesto, sus ojos se posaron en la figura durmiente del rubio- _aunque sea, ahora no será tan vulnerable ante esos pervertidos…pero_…-Sasuke se rascó la barbilla pensativo- _¿qué hará la técnica de Kakashi en Naruto para que éste pueda repeler a los acosadores que desean su…virginal…culito? _–el moreno sin poder evitarlo comenzó a echar un poquito de sangre por su nariz-

_Soy…igual que el resto_ –Sasuke estiró su mano y acarició suavemente el abdomen del rubio, se sentía culpable por hacerle esas cosas a Naruto mientras dormía, pero tenía un límite y cada día que pasaba ese límite desaparecía un poco más, necesitaba aunque sea sentir la piel del rubio de esa manera-

_¿Y si…toco aquí?_ –Sasuke deslizó su mano hasta una nalga del rubio y la masajeó por encima del pantalón corto que llevaba el kitsune-

Sasuke se encontraba absorto en la tarea de meter mano al rubio, con algo más de confianza y sin remordimiento o pudor alguno, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de éste suavemente, una de sus manos temblando debido a la excitación, acarició las nalgas del rubio y otra su abdomen, tan absorto estaba que cuando Naruto entre sueños suspiró, el Uchiha sobresaltado se apartó rápidamente-

_¡Mierda!...pensé…que se había despertado_ –algo más calmado, Sasuke acomodó correctamente al rubio en la cama y lo dejó descansar-

_Soy lo peor por hacerte estas cosas sin tu consentimiento Naruto…..pero…..me gustas tanto_ –Sasuke acarició un mechón de pelo del rubio, sentándose en el suelo al lado de la cama se quedó mirándolo fijamente, esperando el momento en que el rubio despertara-

* * *

_Juju, ese Sasuke _–Kakashi reía exageradamente- _el gran Kakashi Hatake siempre obtiene lo que desea_ –el peligrís saltaba por los tejados sin poder dejar de sonreír- _cuando el efecto de la hipnosis aparezca, Naruto se convertirá en un uke sediento de sexo…..se lo hará con "cualquiera" _–el peligrís volvió a reír- _¡hasta conmigo!_, soy…soy….¡_soy un genio!_

Kakashi apretó más el paso para llegar antes a su casa, si todo salía bien, mañana, el culito del rubio...sería suyo.

* * *

_Sasuke…venga despierta…Sasuke, no seas dormilón_ –el Uchiha molesto se removió en la cama, al despertarse, el rubor acudió a sus mejillas, Naruto sonrió ante el comportamiento de su amigo- 

_¿Qué hago aquí?_ –Sasuke miró avergonzado a Naruto, éste rió para sí, últimamente Sasuke se sonrojaba por todo y eso le hacia mucha gracia, Sasuke no solía expresar tanta emoción en su rostro normalmente-

_Me desperté a media noche y te vi en el suelo, así que te subí a la cama_ –Naruto sonrió zorrunamente- _espero que no te importe haber compartido cama conmigo_ –el rubio volvió a reír y se levantó desperezándose, Sasuke había entrado en un casi colapso mental- _por lo que veo me dormí ¿ne Sasuke? _–el rubio sonrió otra vez- _supongo que perdí la apuesta con Kakashi, es verdad que su Sharingan puede dejarme frito durante horas_

Naruto se rió y Sasuke suspiró, el rubio se había referido al engaño que habían montado entre Kakashi y él, Sasuke pensó que el peligrís lo hacía por ayudarlo….pero ya descubrió que tenía otras "intenciones", lo que estaba claro es que Kakashi tampoco permitiría que nadie tocara a Naruto, así que su corta unión de ayer era beneficiosa para ambos, o eso esperaba el Uchiha.

_Bueno, voy a ducharme, después de mí puedes ducharte Sasuke _–el rubio abrió un armario que tenía cerca y sacó algo de ropa y una toalla- _no te vuelvas a dormir_ –mientras bostezaba graciosamente, el kitsune desapareció por la puerta del cuarto y entró al baño-

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos al oír la puerta del baño cerrarse, comenzó a analizar la situación, sintiendo algo, cada segundo que pasaba más feliz se encontraba, sin proponérselo ¡había dormido con Naruto! y para colmo, se iba a duchar en la misma bañera que el rubio, no juntos¡pero ya era un gran paso!

_Jejeje_ –el moreno tontamente se volvió a sonrojar mientras se reía con estúpida felicidad-

Mientras Naruto se bañaba, Sasuke algo nervioso por tener al rubio desnudo, aunque no pudiera verlo, y tan cerca, aunque estuviera en otro cuarto, había ocasionado que sus ojos bailaran por toda la habitación buscando algo en lo que entretenerse y que apaciguara sus nervios, de pronto, sus ojos se posaron sobre una foto.

_Ese dobe_ –Sasuke se acercó hasta donde ésta se encontraba expuesta, sobre una mesita de noche ya algo vieja, la foto descansaba en un precioso marco, en ella se podía ver a Sasuke y Naruto, sonriendo el segundo y malhumorado el primero, Sasuke recordó que esa foto se la había hecho a las pocas semanas de volver a Konoha, no tenía muchas ganas pero el rubio insistió tanto que no pudo decirle que no, la verdad era, que a Naruto no le podía negar casi nada aunque quisiera.

_Je_ –una leve sonrisa esbozaron sus labios, Sasuke soltó la foto en la mesilla, últimamente le daba por sonreír demasiado seguido, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca del rubio, Sasuke no lo podía evitar, todo se debía, a aquellas palabras que le dijo su amigo en la fiesta de hace unos meses-

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Sasukeeeeeee_ –un Naruto visiblemente borracho se acercaba al moreno que estaba sentado en el suelo con visible cara de aburrimiento, sin pudor alguno lo abrazó fuertemente -

_¿Qué quieres dobe?_ –el moreno miró fijamente a Naruto, ese abrazo tan fuerte que le estaba dando, lo había excitado un poco, ya era una costumbre ese tipo de contacto entre los chicos, aunque debido a los sentimientos de Sasuke, éste no conseguía acostumbrarse a ellos sin que no sufriera algún percance su entrepierna o alguna hemorragia nasal ocasional-

_¿Por qué no bebes Sasuke? es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura y se enfadará si no nos emborrachamos como ella y Tsunade_ –el rubio sonrió-

_No gracias, no quiero volverme un tonto como tu que abraza a todo el mundo cuando bebe_ –Sasuke soltó esa frase con arrogancia y algo celoso, hacia un rato había visto a Naruto abrazar a Hinata, como odiaba a la Hyuuga-

_!Sasuke-baaaaaaka¡……a mi sólo me gusta abrazarme a ti_ –el rubio lo miró fijamente y sonrió poniéndose algo rojo-

_¿Nani?_ –el moreno sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó también-

_Je, Sasuke el inmutable se ha puesto roooojo_ –Naruto hipó de la borrachera mientras empezaba a reírse-

_Mira que eres dobe_ –Sasuke apartó levemente a Naruto, en el fondo no quería romper el contacto entre sus cuerpos, al apartarlo miró al rubio y al ver su cara de borrachera sonrió abiertamente, le hacia gracia y se veía tierno en ese estado, y sobre todo….vulnerable-

_¡Uooooooo¡_ -el rubio abrió los ojos impresionado como si hubiera visto algo maravilloso-

_¿Y ahora que te pasa Naruto?_ –el Uchiha miró al rubio haciéndose el molesto-

_¡Has sonreído de verdad!...no una de esas sonrisas "soy mejor que todos", esa sonrisa no, era una sonrisa de….sonrisa_ –el rubio se sonrojó y rió, la borrachera le afectaba demasiado-

_¡Déjate de decir boberías yo no sonrió así dobe! además, ya sabes que no suelo sonreír, me desagrada hacerlo_ –el Uchiha giró su cara para evitar que Naruto viera su sonrojo-

_Que pena_ –Naruto se entristeció- _era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en mi vida_ –el rubio recuperó su alegría y tambaleándose se puso de pie-

_¡Voy a ponerme otra copa!_ –de un lado a otro de la habitación, debido a la borrachera que llevaba, se alejó de donde estaba un Sasuke avergonzado pero feliz-

_Ese baka_ –otra de esas sonrisas volvió a surgir de sus labios- _pues Naruto, si supieras que solo sonrío así por ti_ –el Uchiha susurró para sí y fijó su vista hacia la zona donde estaba ahora Naruto hablando felizmente con Hinata e Ino-

_Sólo por ti_ –el moreno sonrió otra vez-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la puerta del baño abrirse, Naruto salía de éste, vestido con un pantalón naranja pirata y una camiseta sin mangas negra con el símbolo de Konoha en su ombligo, hacia bastante tiempo que el rubio había dejado de utilizar el mismo chándal para todo, cosa que alegraba la vista a Sasuke en todos los sentidos.

_Ahh, el baño me ha sentado genial_ –Naruto se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sasuke mientras se secaba la cabeza-

_Por fin sales, pensé que criaría malvas aquí_ –Sasuke borde como siempre contestó al rubio haciéndose el indiferente-

_A mi no me importaría que te quedarás aquí para siempre_ –Naruto inocentemente buscó en el armario una toalla para Sasuke, no sabía que la frase que había soltado había afectado sobremanera al Uchiha-

_Na…Na…Naruto…yo…voy a ducharme_ –Sasuke algo descolocado agarró la toalla que le ofrecía el rubio y entró al baño-

Naruto algo extrañado por el repentino comportamiento de Sasuke miró la foto mal puesta que había cogido el moreno con anterioridad, colocándola como la tenía siempre, sonrió para sí y acarició la cara de Sasuke con su dedo.

_Me alegro de tenerte, de que estés aquí conmigo_ –el rubio se sonrojó graciosamente y se sentó en la cama agarrando un pequeño libro de técnicas, esperaba que Sasuke no tardara mucho en ducharse-

_Mierda….siempre igual_ –Sasuke se restregaba jabón por todo su cuerpo con la esponja que tenía Naruto en el baño, ya llevaba unos minutos así, quejándose de su desgracia-

_Sus palabras inocentes me afectan demasiado, en verdad…..soy un baka_ –Sasuke miró molesto la esponja-

_Soy como esta esponja, absorbo increíblemente rápido todo lo que viene de Naruto, pero no sé diferenciarlo, no sé apartar mis verdaderos sentimientos, además no….quiero_ –Sasuke estrujó la esponja con fuerza-

_Hmff_ –el Uchiha suspiró abatido, si alguien lo viera tan desmoralizado, sería el hazmerreír de toda Konoha y la deshonra de su clan-

El moreno continuó lavándose todo su cuerpo, se pasó la esponja por la ingle para limpiarse bien y de pronto cayó en algo.

_Esta esponja….también…ha pasado por la ingle de Naruto_ –tontamente comenzó a sonrojarse y un hilillo de sangre escapó por su nariz, con esa idea su malestar se había disipado un poco-

_¿Olerá…..a su ingle?_ –Sasuke totalmente pervertido comenzó a acercarse la esponja a la nariz hasta que el dulce olor al jabón de aguacate que el rubio utilizaba lo sacó de sus sueños húmedos y pervertidos-

_Seré gilipollas ¿a qué va a oler sino que a jabón?_ –riéndose de su estupidez siguió lavándose, de todas formas las imágenes de un Naruto duchándose momentos antes en el mismo lugar, utilizando la misma esponja por sitios increíblemente deseados por el Uchiha, acudieron a la mente de éste, cosa que provocó que la perversión del moreno no disminuyera, aunque él lo quisiera y casi exigiera a su cuerpo, sino que aumentó más a cada segundo.

_Kuso…me estoy….empalmando_ –Sasuke se sonrojó por ello- _tendré que desahogarme, es el mejor momento_ –el Uchiha algo cohibido al principio se hundió un poco más en el agua de la bañera que estaba casi a rebosar-

_Ahhh…Naruto_…-Sasuke comenzó a masturbar suavemente toda su longitud con la esponja del rubio, esa esponja contra su miembro, era como tener teóricamente la piel de Naruto contra éste, el pensamiento exitó increíblemente al Uchiha, que en pocos segundos acabó derramándose bajo el agua-

_Sasuke, entro sólo para peinarme, tardas mucho y sino me peino ahora, luego, con el pelo seco del todo me es imposible_ –Naruto entraba por el baño sin pudor alguno-

_¡Naruto!_ –Sasuke rojo aún y algo empalmado todavía después de la paja que se había hecho, dio gracias a kami-sama, porque el agua lo tapaba y ésta, estaba llena de jabón, no dejando ver nada bajo ella-

_¿Qué pasa Sasuke? no me digas que te da vergüenza ¡si somos amigos,además, tenemos lo mismo_ –Naruto ya peinado se giró hacia él y se rió graciosamente-

_Oye…estas muy rojo, sal ya o el agua caliente hará que te desmayes_ –el rubio volvió a sonreír y salió por la puerta-

_(Lo dicho, Naruto aún es……..demasiado inocente)_ –ese pensamiento llegó a Sasuke cuando un sonriente Naruto salía del cuarto de baño-

_Uff_ –el Uchiha suspiró de alivio y se levantó dispuesto a coger una toalla y secarse de una vez, a ver si con ello se le bajaba un poco más la semi-erección que aún poseía, aún después de correrse las ganas de más "marcha" no se extinguían del cuerpo del moreno-

_¡Ahh Sasuke¿hoy donde comeremos? me apetece ramen_ –Naruto entraba en ese momento al baño y se quedaba de piedra al ver a Sasuke completamente desnudo estirándose para coger la toalla y con el "semi-problema" entre las piernas-

_¡Usuratonkachi!_ –Sasuke totalmente avergonzado gritaba al rubio-

Naruto parpadeó dos veces mientras sus ojos se posaban en las caderas del moreno y una zona un poco más abajo y al centro de éstas. Un Sasuke pálido se había quedado estático y mudo al notar la reacción del rubio, éste no le quitaba la vista a su entrepierna ¿significaría eso…que tal vez….le gustaba lo que veía?.

_¡Es más grande que la mía!_ –Naruto señalaba la entrepierna de Sasuke y ponía cara de molestia- _¡siempre me superas en todo baka!_ –el rubio tranquilamente salió del cuarto de baño como si no hubiera pasado nada-

Sasuke reaccionó y totalmente avergonzado comenzó a secarse, la reacción de Naruto….había sido…..demasiado inocente, parece que aún tuviera doce años.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke salía completamente preparado del baño.

_¡Yuju por fin sales dattebayo!_ –Naruto se levantó del sofá de la sala y corrió a donde estaba Sasuke-

_Venga Sasu-chan, vayamos a comer ramen para desayunar….tu invitas_ –el rubio se agarró del brazo del moreno haciendo que éste se sonrojara-

_Na…na….Naruto…mi brazo_ –Sasuke sonrojado miró al rubio fijamente-

_¿Nani¡ah¿no te gusta que me agarre de tu brazo? pensé que nuestra relación ya había llegado a ese punto_ –Naruto puso cara triste-

_¡No, no, agárrate si quieres!_ –Sasuke elevó su tono de voz considerablemente, se sentía en la gloria teniendo a Naruto así, a parte ¿qué había querido decir el rubio con "_llegado a ese punto_"¿era acaso un tipo de declaración amorosa?-

_¡Bien! así todos verán que somos los mejores amigos del mundo entero_ –Naruto sonrió feliz y abrió la puerta de su casa dispuesto a salir-

_Hmff….siempre me emociono antes de tiempo_ –Sasuke balbuceaba apesadumbrado-

_¿Has dicho algo Sasuke?_ –Naruto cerró la puerta de su casa y miró al moreno-

_No…..nada, sólo murmuré que hoy puedes pedir el tazón extra-extra grande de ramen_ –Sasuke giró su cara hacia otro lado, no quería que Naruto viera la decepción en ella -

_¡Genial! eres el mejor, pensé que hoy también me ibas a invitar a un rácano tazoncito como las otras veces_ –el rubio sonrió de nuevo ampliamente- _venga corre que me muero de hambre_ –Naruto tiró del brazo del moreno y éste se dejó llevar, aunque sea, estaría en compañía del rubio-

* * *

_Otra vez, otra vez ha pasado esto_ –Sasuke con su tazón de ramen, comía amargadamente, mientras Naruto, que ya iba por su quinto tazón extra-extra grande de ramen, hablaba animadamente con Gaara, Sai, Kiba y Neji- 

_Ne chicos, ha sido una casualidad encontraros por aquí, hoy no os tocaba protegerme, era vuestro día libre_ –el rubio se sonrojó- _siento que Tsunade os obligue hasta trabajar en vuestros días de descanso_ –Naruto hizo una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa-

_No te preocupes Naruto, ya sabes que nos…."encanta"_ –Kiba remarcó lujuriosamente la palabra, cosa que pasó desapercibida para Naruto, no así para Sasuke que fulminó al grupo con la mirada- _estar contigo, por ti haríamos de…."todo"_ –volvió a remarcar la palabra de la misma forma que antes, mientras los chicos se reían pervertidamente-

_Arigato chicos, sois mis segundos mejores amigos_ –el rubio sonrió al grupo-

_Y dinos Naruto ¿quién es el primer y único mejor amigo para ti?_ –Sai con su falsa sonrisa de siempre preguntaba curioso al rubio-

_Pues es el baka de Sasuke por supuesto_ –el rubio inocentemente sorbió ramen feliz- _todo el mundo lo sabe _–se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo-

Sasuke miró a Naruto, le había agradado sobremanera aquellas palabras, algo sonrojado miraba con arrogancia a los otros chicos.

_Ahh, que injusto es el destino_ –Neji miró a Sasuke que seguía sonriendo arrogantemente, Naruto comía ramen distraído y como ya solían hacer, Neji vocalizó hacia Sasuke sin emitir sonido alguno para que Naruto no se percatara-

_"Los-a-mi-gos-no-fo-llan……baaaa-ka"_ –el grupo de chicos rió bajito al ver la cara tonto que se le quedaba a Sasuke, le habían golpeado en todo su orgullo, lo que habían afirmado era cien por cien verídico, Sasuke no conocía a ningún mejor amigo que se acostará con la persona que lo apreciaba de esa manera-

_Naruto…..cuando termines de comer ¿quieres entrenar un poco conmigo….a solas?_ –Sasuke se sonrojó al ver como Naruto lo miraba fijamente, en el fondo, aquella frase había sonado mal- _quiero decir, como hacíamos antiguamente_ –Sasuke palideció un poco al ver que Naruto seguía mirándolo fijamente ahora con algo de ramen sobresaliendo por sus labios-

_Pues claro, no hace falta que lo preguntes baka_ –Naruto sorbió el ramen que estaba entre su boca y sonrió a Sasuke-

El grupo de chicos no estaba contento con el devenir de las cosas, si siempre estaban juntos y perseguían a Naruto a todos lados, era para evitar los avances del Uchiha, parecía mentira que Naruto fuera tan inocente y no se diera cuenta de las intenciones de su "amigo" Sasuke, aunque esa inocencia les venía de perlas a ellos.

Gaara bajó un poco sus manos y haciendo unos sellos aprovechó el momento en que Naruto le contaba algo a Sasuke para deslizar su arena hasta el mostrador y con ella empujar el tazón de ramen sobre la camisa del rubio.

_¡Ahh quema!_ –Naruto se levantó y rápidamente se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto todo su torso moreno y bien formado-

_Naru-tooooooo_ –al grupo de muchachos se le salían los ojos y la babilla escurría por sus bocas-

_Mierda yo también me he manchado_ –Sasuke cogía una servilleta y comenzaba a limpiarse la mancha- _Naruto, tu también deberías_…-Sasuke levantó la cabeza y su furia creció-

_Gaara aparta ¡eso no se hace así!_ –Neji empujaba a Gaara que se encontraba limpiándole todo el torso desnudo con una servilleta mientras sangre salía de su nariz, el Hyuuga en su lugar pasó sus delicados y temblorosos dedos por el líquido del ramen que había traspaso la camisa, para luego metérselos en la boca saboreándolos con lujuria-

Al ver esa imagen, Sasuke se levantó con los puños apretados por la ira.

_Mira que eres estúpido Neji_ –Kiba empujaba al chico de ojos blancos- _tienes que hacerlo así para ir más rápido –_el Inuzuka posaba ambas manos en el torso de Naruto y comenzaba a acariciarlo con ganas y lujuria contenida-

_Jajaja…Kiba…jajaja…me haces…cosquillas_ –Naruto inocentemente se reía como si aquello fuera un juego de niños-

_Cabronesssss_…..-Sasuke susurró y apretó más sus puños mientras comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el grupo, sus ojos ya estaban rojos, el Sharingan de tres aspas había hecho su acto de aparición-

_Kiba, eres igual de bruto que un animal_ –el último de los chicos, Sai, empujó al Inuzuka y agarró al rubio por los hombros- _a parte de hacerlo rápido hay que evitar que Naruto sienta la quemazón del ramen caliente, para ello hay que_….-Sai acercó la cabeza hacia las marcadas abdominales del rubio y ágilmente con su lengua lamió un poco-

_Jajaja Sai…dejad de jugar jajaja….me…me hace…me hace más cosquillas que antes jajaja_ –Naruto se removió sin parar de reír ajeno a las verdaderas intenciones de aquellos actos-

El rubio soltándose de Sai seguía riéndose como si estuviera en su mundo, el grupo de chicos sintieron un chackra enorme, de pronto, girando sus cabezas hacia donde estaba Sasuke vieron a éste lanzándose sobre ellos.

* * *

_Ahhh…duele_…-Sai, Gaara, Neji y Kiba, se encontraban en el suelo totalmente golpeados y llenos de morados-

_Sasuke, te has pasado, discúlpate_ –Naruto con su camisa manchada al hombro reprendió al Uchiha-

_Pero_…-el moreno iba a explicarse pero Naruto lo cortó-

_Utilizar tu inmensa fuerza ganada por años de entrenamiento con Orochimaru sólo porque te salpicó un poco de ramen, no es razón para pegarles, y más si ellos no han tenido la culpa_ –el rubio señaló a los golpeados muchachos- _así que discúlpate o no iré a entrenar contigo_ –Naruto se cruzó de brazos-

Sasuke suspiró molesto, fingiendo una sonrisa de muy mala manera se acercó al grupo, haciendo una leve reverencia habló.

_Perdonadme_ –antes de volver con Naruto los fulminó con la mirada, Sai, Neji, Gaara y Kiba temblaron un poco-

_¡Así me gusta Sasuke! debes cuidar a tus amigos ¿te imaginas que porque a mi me cayó medio tazón encima sacara al Kyubi y acabara con ellos porque sí? eso estaría muy mal_ –Naruto regañó graciosamente a Sasuke-

_(Deberías Naruto, sobre todo con ese pervertido de Sai…..mira que atreverse a pasar su lengua por tu abdómen…grrrr)_ –pensó Sasuke, luego miró al rubio más calmado y le habló-

_Vale, lo entiendo, ya sabes que me cuesta sociabilizarme, vamos a entrenar_ –Sasuke tiró del rubio-

_Tranquilo, los chicos lo saben y te aprecian por ello ¿ne chicos?_ –Naruto sonrió y comenzó a caminar con Sasuke-

_Haiiiiii_…-al unísono los cuatro chicos asentían totalmente adoloridos por todos los golpes recibidos-

_¡Ah me olvidaba¡_ –Naruto gritó desde algo lejos- _pagad por mí la comida, otro día os lo devuelvo, decidle de paso a Tsunade que hoy no quiero protección y_ _descansad _–el rubio sonrió y siguió caminando con un "especialmente" alegre Sasuke-

_Haiiiiii_…. –Sai, Kiba, Gaara y Neji casi lloraban en el suelo por el resultado de sus acciones, todo les había salido mal, se habían inventado la orden de proteger al rubio en su día libre, perdiendo el tiempo estúpidamente, y para colmo…..¡tenían que pagar la inmensa montaña de tazones de ramen que Naruto se había comido! el rubio siempre utilizaba esa excusa de _"otro día os lo devuelvo"_ para que la gente lo invitara, el Uzumaki era ingenuo, pero no tonto-

* * *

_¿Naru-chan? ábreme, soy yo, tu sensei preferido_ –Kakashi tocaba la puerta del apartamento de Naruto- _si Sasu-kun está dentro y no quiere dejarme entrar….te perderás el inmenso tazón de ramen que traigo conmigo_ –el peligrís rió malignamente, Naruto no se resistiría a ramen aunque fueran las diez de la mañana y ya lo hubiera desayunado a montones hace nada-

_¡Sasuke déjame entrar! el ramen es casero y no puedes tener siempre a Naruto_ –el peligrís comenzó a dar patadas a la puerta y gritar escandalosamente al no recibir respuesta- _ahora verás_ –ágilmente subió al tejado del apartamento y entró por la ventana del cuarto de Naruto, éste siempre la dejaba abierta-

_Jeje, Naru-chan….estoy en tu cuaaaaarto_ –Kakashi al no recibir repuesta comenzó a buscar por toda la casa, sin éxito-

_Ya veo_…._han salido, culpa mía por llegar siempre tarde_ –el peligrís se rascó la nuca, luego, haciendo rápidamente unos sellos, el sensei desapareció en una nube de humo, debía encontrarlos antes de que Naruto….se abriera de piernas a Sasuke-

* * *

_Aggg…estoy….muy cansado_ –un sonriente, jadeante por el ejercicio practicado y feliz rubio se echaba sobre el césped, aún llevaba el torso desnudo, para alegría interna de Sasuke-

_Yo también_ –el Uchiha se echó de la misma forma cerca del rubio-

_Echaba de menos estos entrenamientos, hemos estado demasiado ocupados para volver a entrenar así_ –Naruto giró su cara hacia Sasuke- _ne Sasuke, prométeme que a partir de ahora entrenaremos más a menudo como hoy_ –el rubio arrugó su cara zorrunamente para profundizar el gesto-

_Va…vale_ –el moreno asintió sonrojándose levemente- _me gustará volverte a ganar_ –Sasuke miró con arrogancia al rubio-

Naruto puso cara de molestia.

_Siempre te ríes de mi Sasuke _–el rubio fingiendo enfado, se lanzó sobre Sasuke- _¡di¿quién ganó¿tú o yo_? –Naruto se había puesto encima de Sasuke, su trasero estaba peligrosamente cerca de las caderas y por ende, de la entrepierna del Uchiha-

_Yo…yo_..-Sasuke avergonzado al sentir ese contacto tan directo para él y su cuerpo calenturiente, no sabía como quitarse al rubio de encima-

_¿Yo…yo¡encima sigues diciendo que tu ganaste!_ –el rubio reía como un niño pequeño- _ahora verás, te haré cosquillas_ –Naruto comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Sasuke por los costados-

_Jajaja para…Naruto para….odio…jajaja….odio las cosquillas_ –Sasuke se removió como un loco, aunque se riera, su excitación iba cada vez a más-

_Sufre Sasu-chan sufre_ –Naruto seguía riéndose, se lo estaba pasando muy bien-

_¡Naruto, ya!_ –Sasuke había llegado a su límite, el sentir a Naruto sobre él, sus manos en su costado acariciándole al intentar hacerle cosquillas, verlo reír de esa forma tan linda, tenerlo todo el rato a la vista sin camiseta…-

_¿Sasuke?_ –Naruto se sonrojó al sentir como su cuerpo caía contra la hierba, ahora Sasuke estaba encima-

_No…aguanto…más Naruto_ –el Uchiha levemente sonrojado le agarró las muñecas y pegó su cuerpo al del rubio para terminar inclinando la cabeza y besar castamente los labios del rubio-

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, en vez de oponerse como pensó Sasuke que haría el rubio, éste profundizó el beso mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

_Naruto_…-Sasuke se separó y el rubio dejó escapar un jadeo-

_Sa…Sasuke…yo_ –Sasuke sintió como si el cuerpo de Naruto quedara sin vida para al segundo recuperar el vigor, el rubio abrió los ojos y miró al moreno con una mirada y una sonrisa desconocidas para el Uchiha, eran de lujuria y perversión-

_Ne Sasu-chan….¿qué tal si cambiamos?_ –el rubio empujó suavemente a un atónito Sasuke y se posicionó sobre él-

_Na…¿Naruto?_ –Sasuke se confundió por un momento hasta que cayó en algo- _kuso….¡la hipnosis!_ –el moreno susurró para sí y se sobresaltó al sentir como el rubio volvió a besarlo y está vez fogosamente, mordiéndole el labio inferior casi con ansia y hambre-

_Sasu-chan…..no sabes el tiempo que llevo anhelando esto_ –Naruto sonrió pervertidamente- _pensé que nunca te lanzarías a por mí_ –una risita arrogante salió de la boca del rubio- _dejemos la charla para otro momento y disfrutemos_

Sasuke abrió los ojos espantado, Naruto…Naruto…estaba como descontrolado ¿qué coño había hecho Kakashi en la hipnosis?

_Ahh Sasu-chan_ –el rubio volteó a Sasuke dejándolo bocabajo y salvajemente le mordió una oreja-

_Auch Naruto, no muerdas así_ –Sasuke se quejó- _y quítate de encima, no me gusta estar debajo_ –el moreno se removió-

_Jeje_ –otra vez la misma risa arrogante salió por la boca del rubio- _¿pensabas que te dejaría montarme Sasu-chan? no-no-no_ –el rubio volvió a reírse- _todos me veis como un trozo de carne apetecible por donde meter la polla y correos ¿pensáis que no me doy cuenta?_ –el rubio presionó sus caderas contra el culo del Uchiha-

Sasuke jadeó por el movimiento del rubio, había sentido la plena erección de Naruto en su trasero, incluso el mismo….¡se había excitado completamente con esa acción!

_Na….Naruto…yo…no te veo así_ –Sasuke se sonrojó-

_Shhh calla, Sasuke_…-Naruto se bajó el pantalón y saco su erecto miembro fuera mientras con una mano mantenía a Sasuke bajo su cuerpo, el rubio aunque no lo aparentara, poseía una fuerza descomunal-

_Na….naruto ¿qué vas hacer?_ –Sasuke se removió y gimió levemente cuando sintió la mano del rubio rozar su trasero al bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tirón-

_Sasuke…tu me amas..…yo siento lo mismo por ti_ –el rubio frotó su erección contra el culo del moreno- _¿por qué no quieres hacer esto conmigo? ayúdame a quitarme esta sensación de calor y asfixia _–Naruto besó el cuello del Uchiha- _¿sabes?...estoy….muy cachondo_ –con la mano que le quedaba libre abrió las nalgas de Sasuke, excitándose aún más al ver la rosada, inmaculada y virginal entrada del moreno-

_Yo…Naruto…no_…-Sasuke no quería que su primera vez juntos fuera así, el rubio le había dicho que sentía lo mismo por él, se sentía inmensamente feliz, pero él….él….¡él debería estar encima!

_Naruto…no…yo….¡yo no soy uke!_ –el Uchiha volvió a hacer intentos por zafarse, aunque no lo deseara del todo-

_Shhh…..ahí voy Sasu-chan_….-el rubio casi con maestría dirigió su miembro hacia la entrada de un Sasuke que ya no hacía fuerzas para liberarse, sentir el aliento del rubio tan cerca de su nuca, saber que lo iba a penetrar, no sabía porqué….pero estaba demasiado ansioso y excitado-

_Aggg_ –Sasuke sintió, como la cabeza del rubio caía sobre su espalda-

_Uff menos mal Sasu-kun que tu sensei preferido ha venido y te ha salvado el culo……literalmente muajajaja_ –Kakashi se rió escandalosamente-

* * *

Al rato, Sasuke se encontraba de pie con su ropa bien puesta, mientras Naruto se encontraba apoyado en un árbol inconsciente, por lo que parece, Kakashi llegó en el momento justo y antes de que el kitsune penetrara al Uchiha, noqueó al rubio y salvó la virginidad del moreno.

_¡Me puedes explicar que coño está pasando?_ –Sasuke ya recuperado increpó a su maestro- _¿se supone que ese e el "método de defensa" contra los pervertidos?_ –Sasuke movió los brazos exageradamente, se encontraba desesperado, si el peligrís no hubiera llegado, él…él y su culo-

_Calla, tranquilo, por lo que se ve, mi plan falló_ –el peligrís rió tontamente- _yo pretendía con la hipnosis convertir a Naruto en el uke perfecto, con el simple hecho de excitarse ya fuera con la persona que fuera, acabaría abriéndose de piernas, ya que la necesidad de desahogarse sería mayor_ –el peligrís se sonrojó al imaginarse un Naruto abierto de piernas pidiendo "más"-

_¡Pero tu estas enfermo?_ –Sasuke se enfureció al oír el relato-

_Pero por lo que se ve…algo falló y ahora Naruto_ –Kakashi miró al rubio con tristeza- _es…..!el seme perfecto¡_ –el peligrís comenzó a llorar escandalosamente- _ahora será imposible desvirgar ese culito moreno y suave, ya no gemirá bajo uno, ni dirá "motto, motto" con esa suave y sensual voz que tiene_…-Kakashi se cayó y recuperó la compostura cuando recibió un puñetazo del Uchiha-

_¡Mira lo que has hecho por ser un pervertido!_ –Sasuke señaló furioso a su sensei- _ahora Naruto se tirará a toda aquella persona que lo excite…yo….yo…no podré besarlo, ni hacerle el amor porque…..perdería el culo en el acto_ –el Uchiha chilló furioso-

_Bueno, ese no es mi problema_ –Kakashi se encogió de hombros- _tu estabas de acuerdo en hipnotizarlo para que no fuera tan inocente y pudiera defenderse si alguien se le acercaba con malas intenciones _–el peligrís miró al Uchiha y sonrió- _siendo un súper seme todos sus pretendientes huirán de él ya que ansiaban lo mismo que tú y yo, desvirgarlo, no ser desvirgados _–Kakashi se rió pervertidamente de nuevo-

_Estás….enfermo_ –Sasuke se tranquilizó un poco, aunque las cosas estuvieran así, ya nada tenía marcha atrás, salvo que el peligrís quitara la hipnosis-

_Déjalo como era antes de la hipnosis, pasaré día y noche a su lado si hace falta, nadie lo tocará_ –el Uchiha miró serio a su sensei-

_Pues_….-Kakashi se rascó una mejilla despreocupadamente- _eso no puede ser_ –se encogió de hombros-

_¿Nani!_ –el Uchiha miró de manera incrédula a su sensei-

_La técnica hipnótica es muy potente y…me da vergüenza decirlo_ –el peligrís se sonrojó- _aún no sé eliminar sus efectos_ –rió tontamente-

_Yo…me estoy….mareando_ –Sasuke se apoyó en el árbol donde se encontraba Naruto descansando al oír lo dicho por Kakashi-

_Bueno Sasuke, ahora que Naruto es seme total_ –sonrió- _ya no me interesa_ –sacó la lengua- _pasarlo bien y vigila que nadie lo ponga cachondo si no quieres que te sea infiel muajaja_ –el peligrís desapareció en una nube de humo riéndose escandalosamente al mismo tiempo-

_¿Kakashi!_ –Sasuke se había quedado mudo y pálido ¿qué haría ahora? cualquier toque, cualquier caricia, si exitaban al rubio….¡podría terminar con su culo perforado!-

_Ammm ¿Sasuke?_ –Naruto se desperezó-

_¿Me he dormido?_ –el rubio se frotó los ojos graciosamente-

_Naruto…tú_ –el Uchiha se sonrojó ¿cómo se tratarían ahora después de lo que había pasado?-

_Mira que quedarme dormido haciéndote cosquillas_ –el rubio sonrió-

_¿Nani? pero….¿no te acuerdas de….?_ –Naruto interrumpió al moreno-

_¿Neee¿acordarme de que más? pero si te estaba haciendo cosquillas y_….-Naruto se rascó la cabeza y miró al Uchiha para comenzar a reírse tontamente_- jaja es verdad, pasó algo más, lo siento…pero_…-se sonrojó- _no me acuerdo de ello, se que hay algo pero no consigo acordarme..., a veces tienes razón en decirme que soy un baka Sasuke _–el rubio se levantó-

Sasuke tenía la boca abierta de par en par, osea, todo lo que había pasado, su confesión, la excitación del rubio, el beso, la casi violación aunque no le hubiera desagradado en ese momento….¿no se acordaba de nada de eso?. Entonces…entonces…si se acostaran juntos o Naruto se acostara con otro ¿no recordaría nada?

_¡Kakashi cabrón!_ –Sasuke chilló al aire, las técnicas del peligrís eran una mierda-

_Ne, Sasu-chan, se que a veces Kakashi te saca de quicio, pero….¿por qué lo insultas sin venir a cuento?_ –el rubio sonrió, estaba acostumbrado ya a esos arrebatos del moreno-

_Yo…nada olvídalo_ –Sasuke fingió una pequeña sonrisa, su declaración de amor no había servido para nada, aunque- _jeje_ –rió, Naruto le había dicho que sentía lo mismo por él, algo bueno había salido de la técnica de ese pervertido que tenían por sensei-

_Sasu-chan ¿por qué te ríes como los locos? a veces eres algo raro_ –Naruto le sonrió y volvió a agarrarse del brazo de Sasuke-

_¡Vayamos a casa a ver una película dattebayo!_ –el rubio al estar agarrado al brazo del Uchiha no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente-

_Ya veo_…-el moreno susurró para sí al darse cuenta del comportamiento del rubio, esos acercamientos de Naruto hacia él, los abrazos amistosos cada dos por tres, el agarrarle del brazo, los sonrojos por ello….esa era la forma de "acercarse" de Naruto-

_(Al final no eres tan inocente…)_ -Sasuke pensó y sonrió al rubio-

_¡Uooooooo!_ –Naruto abrió los ojos maravillado- es _otra de esas sonrisas de…sonrisas jajaja_ –Naruto rió feliz- _Sasuke, te estás ablandando_ –el rubio le sacó la lengua-

_¡Qué dices dobe? yo no me ablando por nada_ –Sasuke fulminó con la mirada al rubio, aunque al momento se rió al ver la cara de felicidad de Naruto, las cosas habían salido bastante bien al final de todo, ahora sólo quedaba encontrar la forma de revertir la hipnosis que poseía el rubio, menos mal que éste no se acordaba debido a la técnica que sufría, desde ese momento la misión **"Operación Aniquilación: Objetivo, el lado seme de Naruto"** fue auto-impuesta por el mismo Uchiha a su persona, no dejaría que nadie "calentara" a su rubio, pronto hallaría la forma de revertirla y podrían hacer el amor sin problema alguno-

_Sasuke….¿por qué chorreas sangre por tu nariz?_ –Naruto le limpió la sangre al Uchiha mientras lo miraba con picardía y algo sonrojado-

_Nada, nada, vayamos a ver esa película_ –Sasuke saliendo de sus pensamientos lujuriosos tiró del rubio y se dio cuenta de la mirada y el sonrojo de éste, al final, el que era demasiado inocente, era él-

_Tsunade ¿cree que en ese lugar estarán seguro? me parece una medida extrema para evitar un posible ataque de Akatsuki…creo…que ahí serán ¡más vulnerables!_ –Shizune explicó sus inquietudes a la Hokage, no le parecía una decisión acertada la que tomó la mujer-

_Shizune, irán Kakashi, un Jounnin de los mejores, Gaara, Sai, Neji y Kiba, su grupo de guardaespaldas que yo aprobé personalmente, y sobre todo_ –la rubia sonrió- _Uchiha Sasuke, él lo protegerá con su vida si hiciera falta, a parte, el lugar destinado para su retiro es apartado y mucho más difícil de encontrar que la villa, obviamente, y sólo está a diez minuto de aquí _–la mujer sonrió de nuevo- _no te preocupes mujer_ –agarró la botellita de sake que tenía cerca y se la bebió de un trago mientras se reía-

_Esta bien, enviaré los pergaminos con los objetivos de la misión de Clase S, "Proteger al Jinchuruki", esta misma tarde_ –Shizune hizo una reverencia y salió de su despacho, esperaba que la Hokage tuviera razón-

* * *

**Bueno he aquí el capítulo 1, sí, lo sé, los últimos de "Unidos por los sueños" que he hecho son más largos, pero éste es el primero de este fic y también es largo :P. La idea me la dio un manga que leí hace tiempo, me dije "¿Qué pasaría si Naruto fuera seme por una técnica y su objetivo casi siempre fuera Sasuke?" he aquí mi visión de ello xD**

**Añado que siento el absurdo nombre del fic, pero me hizo gracia, fue el primero que me vino y como supondréis no soy original a la hora de los nombres XD**

**Como veis he querido hacer a un Naruto seme del todo muajaja, espero que me haya salido bien y os guste, también espero que la historia no se vuelva absurda, no habrá peleas ni muertes, sólo un Sasuke huyendo de las garras de un Naruto seme total con ganas de perforarle su culito blanco xDDD**

**Espero que os guste y como avisé al principio habrá lemon y esas cosas, espero que me salga bien :P. Por cierto mis próximos fics tendrán sus correspondientes capítulos pronto, ya van por la mitad, el verano y la playa me quitan tiempo (jeje :p) a parte que con el calor que hace no dan muchas ganas de escribir (aunque si dan ganas de dejar reviews ejem xDD)**

**Sin más, dejo de enrollarme y como ya dije va dedicado especialmente a la gente de Mangekyou Ramen, sobre todo a Tifa Uzumaki, mi musa Naruko-chan :P, Fati-chan (creo que a ella le molaban los Narutos agresivos y taladradores XD), A-chan y muchos/as más que pondría pero se haría largísimo :P. También dedicado a Maca-chan15 por leerme siempre, a Naitsirc que nunca lo pillo por msn XD y a Estherkyubi para animarla .  
**

* * *


End file.
